We will collect blood and clinical data from patients and families with inherited cardiovascular and neuromuscular disorders including cardiomyopathies, arrhythmias, and muscular distrophies. Genetic linkage studies and mutation analyses will be conducted. Studies will include affected and unaffected family members.